Spirited Back
by Seductive Illusions
Summary: It was on the eve of her 14th birthday. Her curtains floated gently up, the bells hanging from her window tops chimed, and the red hair band perched lightly on top of her bedside table gleamed. Chihiro knew that it was a presence of a spirit.
1. Coming Back

**Woohoo! My first Spirited Away FF. I am so in love with that movie. This is also a rolelay intro post, so I'll decide whether to make my own story, or copy and paste my roleplay partner's posts. I'll let you know.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Full summary:**_

_Ever since she got back from the mysterious Bath House Yubaaba rules, life had not been easy. Everyone in town thinks she's a weirdo because her parents and herself totally skipped the last three months. Disappeared, and came back not knowing. Her parents now needs to work extra hard to earn money, therefore never really paying attention to her. Chihiro's grades slipped, because she wonders from day to day, when Kohaku is coming back, and how. Without knowing it, Chihiro is going to turn fourteen. With a blink of an eye, five years have almost passed since she was ever in contact with anyone in the spirit word._

Then, on the eve of her fourteenth birthday, Chihiro lies on her bed, not able to sleep. There was a gentle breeze from her open window- Japan was always so hot in the summer. Her curtains floated gently up, the bells hanging from her window tops chimed, and the red hair band perched lightly on top of her bedside table gleamed. Chihiro knew that it was a presence of a spirit.

--x—x--

"Uh.. Uh."

Chihiro shot up, glancing at the window. A black masked figure appeared, his hand held up, towards her. "Uh, uh." He repeated, beckoning Chihiro towards the window.

"Kaonashi!"  
(No Face)

Chihiro remembered the last time she had seen him with that gesture. He was offering a huge handful of gold. She had politely refused, telling him she was needed to be somewhere. Chihiro remembered the smiling mask turning into a frown..

"Uh..uh." He grunted, floating closer to Chihiro, who was sitting up, her eyes gleaming. A few more grunts, more gesturing, and she finally got it.

"Oh! You want me to come with you!" She said, surprised at how slow she was that night. Chihiro swung her legs to the edge of her bed, and pushed herself up. She hesitated when she was getting her shoes. What if this was a dream? Could a spirit really reach her this way?

No, she decided. Even if it was a dream, she does not ever want to wake up.

She grabbed her shoes, grabbed her red hair elastic, wore it like a bracelet, and ran to her window, where Kaonashi was floating off of. "Wait!" She whispered frantically, not wanting to wake her parents up. "I can't jump!"

Kaonashi looked back, his mask appears as if grinning. He held out his hand, and Chihiro took it. She had half-expected for her hand to go through his, but Kaonashi's hand was just as solid as hers.

He floated down from her apartment building with Chihiro helplessly clinging on to him. He then disappeared, making Chihiro panic. She held tighter on his hand, expecting it to, too, disappear. But his hand stayed solid, though completely see through. As long as his hand is there, Chihiro knew that she would not wake up. Suddenly, with a jerk of Kaonashi's hand, they were both flying.

Chihiro's now almost waist-length chestnut hair flew back. She usually wore her hair in a high pony tail, but had no time to do so tonight. She shivered through her faded pink pajama set- not by coldness, but by anticipation. She is finally returning to the Spirit World! Right..? Why else would Kaonashi be there? Chihiro watched as the city flew past her, and wondered why Kaonashi was there. Had Zeniba sent him? If so, then why? And for the millionth time, where was Kohaku? Why didn't he come for her? Without knowing it, Kaonashi stopped, and they arrived at the bridge. The moon was high up in the sky- she could tell it was almost midnight. She watched, amazed just like the nine-year old Chihiro was, as the spirits one by one exited the boat, and stepped on the bridge towards the Bath House.

Kaonashi appeared again, and walked on the bridge. Chihiro knew what to do. She took a big breath, and followed Kaonashi. This time, there were no surprises. She was able to cross the bridge without breathing in, or out. Proud of herself, she followed Kaonashi around the Bath House.

Why were they going this way? Couldn't she just go through the boiler's room just like she did last time? Then she could see Kamaji, and Rin! But instead of protesting, she quietly followed Kaonashi until he stopped moving. He looked up, and Chihiro followed his actions. With a gasp, she saw Yubaaba flying with her bird, and lowering towards them. "Kaonashi!" She gasped, "Get out of here!"

She grabbed for his hand again, but her hand instead went right through him. With a bow, he disappeared. Chihiro lunged at him, but got the air instead. She tumbled down onto the grass, and lied face down, hoping Yubaaba didn't see her. She then heard a quiet chuckle.

"Chihiro, my dear. Do not fret. It's me. Zeniba." A quiet grandmother-like voice spoke. Chihiro 

felt her heart lift as she sat back up.

"G-Granny?" She whispered, uncertain. She was Yubaaba's look-a-like nod, and smile gently. A smile of her own came, and she threw herself at Zeniba. After hugging for a long time, Zeniba held her back, looking at her.

"Granny! Oh, I missed you so much!" She gushed. She could not remember being this happy.

"My, my, Chihiro. You're a real young lady now.." She said, looking at Chihiro with the sparkle in her eyes. Chihiro felt herself blushing. Yes, she had shot up since she was twelve, and was now 5"6'. Her hair was much longer, straight at the top, but ending with a little wave at the bottom. Her chest grew into a size B, and she had curves. "Look at you.." Zeniba looked like she was going to say something else, but decided against it. With a glint of something in her eyes, she spoke again. "Let's get you inside. And out of these ridiculous child-ish clothes!"

"What's wrong with my pajamas? I like them.." She defended, following her Granny's long strides. She kept up with Zeniba, jogging slightly. "Where are we going? Is Rin still here? How are the others..? Is.. Is Kohaku still here?" She couldn't help but to ask the last question. She knew that she should be just as happy to see everyone else, but she also knew that she wanted to see Kohaku the most. It seemed like Zeniba knew it, too.

"Right after you left, Yubaaba decided to leave the Bath House to raise her baby, Boh. That left Kohaku in charge of the Bath House. He was so desperate to see you again, Chihiro, he even offered his position to Rin! But no one took it. He was bound with magic at ruler of the Bath House. Until he appoints it to someone else, he can't leave."

Chihiro didn't know what to say. She was happy, because she knew that Kohaku haven't given up on her. But she was also sad, because until Kohaku finds someone willing to take the job, he'll be stuck here to eternity. "Where is Kohaku?"

"Probably in his office." Zeniba said, walking towards the front entrance of the Bath House.

"Why are you here? No to be rude, or anything.."

"I am sort of Kohaku's assistant. What he was to Yubaaba before she left."

"Why can't you take over the Bath House?"

"I simply can't. Yubaaba's enchantments. She hates me so, and even with her gone, she would know who is next. She'll come back to fight me for sure. She only made peace if I lived far away.."

They were inside the Bath House now. Everyone seemed busy, not realizing Chihiro's back. No 

one even glanced at her way. It seemed like everyone had a costumer to take care of.

"Wow. You guys are really busy.." Chihiro commented.

"Yes. Another reason why Kohaku can't just appoint some random person." Zeniba said, stopping in front of the elevators. They waited for a while, then the elevator came to their floor, and people flooded out. Chihiro's heart missed a beat as she saw Rin. Luck was on her side- Rin did not have a costumer.

"Rin!" Chihiro called, waving her arms. Rin looked over, confused at first. Then her eyes widened, and yelled back, "Oh my gosh! Sen?"

It seemed that time suddenly froze. As soon as Rin yelled out Chihiro's work name, everyone turned at her. Suddenly, everyone was yelling out her name, asking if she was here to work again. Zeniba helped her escape by dragging her into the elevators. With their costumers, Chihiro's former work-mates could not follow her. But Rin could.

"Sen! I can't believe it!" Rin gushed as Zeniba pulled the lever, and the elevator doors closed.

"Wow. Who knew I was so popular?" Chihiro gasped, recovering from her moment of shock.

Rin gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. But you know, after your little stunt with the River God, you earned Yubaaba the most money she had ever received from one guest! Of course you're popular. You were also the first one to break Yubaaba's contract!"

"Wow.." Chihiro breathed, smiling.

"Gee, Sen. Look at you, all grown up. You have boobs!" Rin said jokingly. She laughed as Chihiro heat up. "Kohaku's going to be pleased."

"Umm, uh, why didn't you age, Rin?" Chihiro asked, trying to avoid the conversation being embarrassing.

Rin rolled her eyes. "As 'living' spirits, we age three times as slow as you humans. As long as you're in Spirit grounds, you age one year ever three human years. So it's like you have left for two and a half, not five, years. I just turned seventeen. And Kohaku is turning sixteen soon." Her tone of voice became teasing a gain. Chihiro's face heat up again.

"Jeez, Rin. My world does not revolve around Kohaku.." She said, avoiding Rin's eyes.

Rin scoffed. "Yeah. Whatever."

The elevator dinged again, and Rin pushed her out of it. "Say hi to him for me!" Rin waved, and Zeniba smiled encouragingly. Chihiro gulped, and turned around to knock on what used to be Yubaaba's office door.


	2. Voice

"Back, Sen?"

Once again, the Yubaaba-look-a-like door knob spoke to her. It seemed.. more polite than last time, when it insulted her about not knocking.

"Why are you just standing there like an idiot? Where are your manners, you insignificant child!"

Spoke too soon..

It knocked itself again, and the huge, multicolored doors slowly swung open, followed by the next, and the next. Chihiro took a deep breath in, and slowly walked forward.

_At least I'm not being pulled in.._ She thought she as she was walking. Her quiet footsteps echoed in the long, bright hallway. She could hear her heart beating thunderously. Each step was in synch with her heart. _Thump, step.. thump, step.._

After a few more steps, and Chihiro was lost. She vaguely remembered the last time she was there. Actually, all she remembered was being pulled in at super-speed. _I think I turn right here.. and then left there..?_

Randomly picking out where to turn, Chihiro walked on for another three minutes or so. Finally, she was at the end of the never ending maze of a corridor. She pulled out a shaking hand to turn the door knob. As soon as her hand came in contact with the door, it swung open, just like every other door she had passed. Chihiro peered into the room, her heart beating quicker and louder than ever before. It was dark, and had an eerie look. Chihiro swore she heard wind whistling from inside the room. It didn't look like it was another corridor. It looked smaller. _For Kohaku.._

Chihiro stepped forward, holding her breath. As soon as she was in the dark room, the door behind her sung close, making Chihiro gasp loudly. The only light source was cut off, and Chihiro could not see anything. She took another shaking breath in, then out. _Wait.. what was that..?_

She thought she had heard something slithering in the dark room. She took a huge breath in, and held it there. There was shuffling, and Chihiro heard the wind moan.

"W-who's there?" She gasped out, trying to sound demanding, but probably just sounded like a frightened wuss.

There was a low hiss, than everything was silent once more.

Chihiro tried to move, but she was rooted to the stop. _Damn it, Chihiro! Move your legs! It's not that hard!_

But she couldn't. It was like she was paralyzed. She was just trying to think of a comforting song to hum to herself in her head when the slithering started again. Only this time, the sound came not from across the room, but from behind her, right at her feet.

Chihiro let out an ear-splitting scream, and jumped. She tripped over something, and fell back. Her left hand came back, trying to catch her fall, only to hit something. It sounded like a mountain of metal fell because she had tried catch her fall. Her right hand then scrambled to catch or hold on to something before her butt gets it, but instead, her right palm got to something ragged. The sharp, electrical pain escalated up her right arm, and she could feel the blood dripping. Her butt then landed on metal pieces. Whatever she landed on then slipped, so Chihiro was sent back again, this time landing in her back, then the back of her head. She let out a loud grunt, and rolled on to her side, clutching her left hand with her probably bleeding right.

Before anything else but the pain could register to her head, she heard a loud bang, and bright light came on. Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to destroy her retinas. A low voice demanded, _"Yamate!"_

Whatever that came close to her before the fall shuffled away. Chihiro opened her eyes to slits just to see a great big boa slithering to the back of the room, then disappearing into a hole. The room was still too bright, so she shut them immediately. She tried to sit up, but with her left hand feeling like it's broken, and right hand bleeding, she couldn't support herself up. Her stomach muscles were weak from the fall, too. Chihiro just groaned again, curling into a ball.

She could hear her heart beat again. It was slower now, but just as loud. _Thump… thump… …thump._

"Chihiro?"

It was the same powerful voice that made the snake go away. Except the voice wasn't demanding this time. It was careful, and gentle, as if it was handling the finest crystal glass with the most expensive red wine. Chihiro was still too slow to recognize the voice, but her conscience screamed out to her that she should know it. Her brain, still numb with pain, searched around. Oh, it was at the tip of her tongue..

"A-Are you alright?"

Concerned. Worried. Gentle. She knows who this is! ..who..?

"Chihiro?"

Her name came out as if it was tumbled out of his lips. There was panic in his voice. Perhaps who ever this sweet voice belonged to thought Chihiro was gravely injured? Surely she didn't look that bad.

She felt a pair of hands pull her up. Blood rushed down from her head, and her consciousness slipped from her finger tips. The beautiful voice cried out her name again, and, distantly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her..

--x—x—

**Very short, I know, but I wanted it published.**

**And argh, there was this one thing I needed to do.. but I forgot..**

**UGH! Don't you hate it when that happends?**

**Ugh..**

**Okay people. Night!**


	3. Hot

She was brought back by voices arguing. First, all she could hear was murmurs. Then, the as one voice tried to speak over the other, their volume increased. She fought grogginess, but failed to win. After battling with her own brain, she decided to focus and tune in on whoever was disrupting her slumber.

"You almost killed her!" It was a girl's voice. Loud, shrilly, and panicked.

"No, Rin, it was _Hebi_!" The voice responding was a male. His voice was deep and calm, though it was shaking a bit.

"_Hebi_?!" The girl's voice heightened. "That's a lame excuse! And who's in charge of them, might I ask? Who thinks that _Hebi_ can _protect_ us?" Sarcasm and acid leaked pass the panic, and Chihiro flinched for whoever the girl was speaking to.

"It could!" He protected, but Chihiro can tell he didn't believe it himself.

"No it can't!" She was tired of using sarcasm, and trying to hurt him. "All he did was almost kill Chihiro!"

At the sound of her name, Chihiro sat up, and felt something silky slide off her. She looked down, and there was a silk blue kimono top that was probably covering her while she was sleeping so she doesn't catch a cold. It was big enough to go down to her calves. She looked back, and she saw a light pink pillow where her head was. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth it out. It was a habit. Her hair was always messy now that it's longer. Finally, she looked up.

She saw Rin, staring at her, first. Her face concerned. She had her arms crossed, and had an air of superiority, like she had just won the argument. Beside her was a boy of probably her age, perhaps older. He had messy dark green hair that went down to his neck. His eyes were also a shade of green, piercing through her own. His face was so beautiful- it would have been more handsome if his expression wasn't so hurt- and tense. He was also just wearing a pair of white pants.

Then, with a jolt, she realized it was Kohaku.

Kohaku, who was hurt because of Chihiro?

Did that mean he did care about her after all? Zeniba's words came back to her. Kohaku was in charge of the Bath House.. he didn't have time to visit her…

Chihiro then realized, with another thump in her heart, that Kohaku was shirtless. She's never actually seen him like this before. She's never really felt like this before, either. His hair was different, it was… hot. Chihiro never fully understood why people describe others as 'hot' before now. Him just standing there, looking like that makes her just wanted to go up to him, and touch him.. and kiss him, for the first time.

His body was nice and toned, and she could clearly see his six-pack. His arms were tense- actually, his whole body was tense. With that look, it was like he was waiting for Chihiro to say something.

But Chihiro couldn't say anything. Her throat was caught by Kohaku. Instead, she just made her lips form a smile.

Kohaku was confused at first. The hurt in his eyes did not leave, but it was just added with confusion. Chihiro wanted to go and hug him, to tell him it was okay. But she couldn't move. She wanted Kohaku to say something first.. just like Kohaku was wanting Chihiro to say something?

"Kohaku.." She said quietly, almost as if doubting he was really there. She didn't want him to disappear. She'd rather them not speak, and able to see the new him, than speak, and not see his at all.

"Chihiro." Kohaku replied, and Chihiro's heart swelled up twice its size. He sounded relieved and happy. The sound of his voice gave Chihiro the strength to stand up. She took a couple of steps towards him, but hesitated when she was an arm length away. What if he didn't want her back- if he was real after all?

But she didn't have the patience to wait and find out. She ran up to him, and attacked him with a hug. He staggered back, but regained his balance with a right foot back. Chihiro wrapped her arms around his neck, crying to his shoulder. She felt his arms around her waist, his head leaning against hers.

"Shh, it's okay, Chihiro. You're safe now. Calm down.." Kohaku gently rubbed her lower back, patting softly her upper back.

Safe? Of course she was safe! She was back with Kohaku! Safety was her least concern at the moment. She knew Kohaku can protect her, whatever was trying to hurt her.

But Kohaku kept on reassuring her that no one was going to hurt her. Well, of course no one would! Kohaku was here.. with her..

"Why do, _hic_, y-you keep on, _hic_, saying t-that?" Chihiro blubbered, looking up.

Looking confused again, Kohaku replied, "Aren't you afraid of it hurting you again?"

Chihiro shook her head. She let go of Kohaku, and wiped her tears with her sleeve."I'm with you. _Hic_. I know I'm safe when I'm with you.."

Kohaku smiled- just a tiny bit. "Then why were you crying, you silly girl?"

Chihiro could almost faint by how much care, and tenderness that was in his voice, and expression. One of his hands came up to brush her side bangs from her face. She looked down, blushing.

"I'm just happy.. that's all." Her eyes snapped right back up, unable to break contact with him for long.

Chihiro then saw something else in Kohaku's eyes. She couldn't recognize it. But her body responded. Her heart beat faster and louder- embarrassingly loud, Kohaku could probably hear it. Her body inched forward, her head tilted up and to her right. She had no idea why she was doing all that, but it felt right…

Her heart picked up its pace again when Kohaku leaned towards her, too. His head tilted down, and to his right. He closed his eyes, and kept on leaning towards her. As soon as Chihiro closed her eyes, too, she heard someone beside them.

"Aw, jeez, guys. Sorry. It's really sweet and all, but.. really. Not in front of me.."

Chihiro jumped back, away from Kohaku, and found Rin standing not far away from them, looking embarrassed. Chihiro was glad Rin wasn't looking at them, but was looking at the floor. Chihiro swallowed hard, unable to de-code was just happened.

"You may go, Rin." Kohaku said, with authority. Chihiro was surprised that Rin immediately straightened up, and left. She shot them one last look- both apologetic and thankful. Chihiro looked back at Kohaku, confused.

"Um, she can't leave until I command her to do so." Kohaku explained warily. "It's a part of the Bath House's enchantments. It was like this with Yubaaba.."

He shrugged, and Chihiro let it go. Disappointment washed through her. Their moment was over. And Chihiro was probably never going to have the chance again. With a heavy sigh, Chihiro looked away.

"Um," Kohaku brought her back, once again. "What are you going to do… now?"

His voice was uncertain, like he was afraid of her answer. She looked back, and replied, "I'm staying here, of course. Unless you don't want me to…" He was a busy man. He probably doesn't want another complication..

"No!" Kohaku protested quickly. "I want you to stay.."

Chihiro smiled again.

"Are you hungry? You better eat some food." Kohaku said, offering his hand to her. She took it, and with a big smile, went off to eat something with Kohaku.

—x—x—

**What d'you think? Is it going where you want it to go?**

**So guys- should I make this fic M rated? It's your call. Should their relationship eventually go all the way? If so, should I make It M rated, or keep it T, and skip over the steamy bits?**

**Your call!**


	4. Date

Kohaku was always busy. Running a Bath House isn't actually that busy. Chihiro spent most of her time in Kohaku's office, watching Kohaku work, and day dreaming. Finally, on the third day of Chihiro coming back, Kohaku snapped up from his work, and let out an impatient sigh.

"Sorry, 'Hiro. I'm being a bore, aren't I?"

"No, no. Keep on working." She protested, shaking her head. Her bangs fell in front of her face. Chihiro always kept her hair down now. She had a feeling Kohaku liked it more when it was down…

"No. I'm not doing any good working all the time." He thought for a moment, looking away. "Okay. Tomorrow at dawn, meet me at the bridge, okay? We'll go for a picnic." He smiled, making her heart flip.

"Okay." Chihiro mumbled, unable to find her real voice, her face reddening.

"It's a date." Kohaku winked, going back to work.

Immediately, she thought about her almost-kiss with Kohaku three days ago. Chihiro's heart beat went up, and her face heated up even more. She got up to go to the washroom to calm herself down.

Chihiro could barely sleep that night. After she changed into her pale pink Hello Kitty pajamas, she climbed into her "bed", which was just a thick duvet on the floor. She tossed and turned for hours until Rin suddenly shot up, and whispered, "What the hell, Sen?"

"Sorry," Chihiro muttered, embarrassed. "Too excited.."

"Well, calm yourself down," Rin said, turning her back to Chihiro. "You have, like, a hot date with Haku or something?"

Chihiro decided not to answer. It was better if Rin didn't know. That way, the mass of questions won't be dumped on her, and she wouldn't have to gossip about her maybe-boyfriend. She turned, again, and tried to shut down her brain. When she realized that that didn't work, she let herself fantasize what her date would be like. She thought about how she would walk towards the bridge, and how Kohaku would already be there, his hand outstretched towards her.

What did Kohaku have in plan for them? Would they leave the Bath House, and go on a regular date- to some movie, perhaps? Maybe she'll fly on dragon- Kohaku's back to somewhere far away, where there are no worries..

Chihiro fell asleep half way through imagining herself on Kohaku's back, almost feeling the wind blow her long hair back. The next thing she knew, Rin was yelling at her to get up.

"It's scrubbing time! Unless, of course, _Master_ Haku doesn't _want_ you to _get your hands dirty._" Rin teased, sticking her tongue out.

Chihiro scrambled up, frantically looking around. "W-What time is it?"

"Um, like 9 o-clock, you pig! Get up!" Rin said, yanking her duvet off, making Chihiro roll off to the floor.

"What?!" Chihiro screeched, her heart sinking. "Nine am?!"

She didn't bother to wait for Rin's reply. Chihiro just got up, and ran towards the door, and out the Bath House. She passed the gorgeous flowered bushes, and what it seemed to be miles of grass. She finally found Kohaku looking out at the river, leaning against the railing of the bridge.

"K-Kohaku!" She gasped for air when she got close enough to him. "Sorry. I-I over s-slept."

He turned around to face Chihiro, smiling. "No worries. You needed your sleep. You've been staying up all night with me, waiting for me to finish work. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made it at dawn. I guess I was hoping we could have our day off as long as possible. I didn't even consider you and your human needs." He said with a teasing smile, his said tilted to the side.

Chihiro was lost for words. She has never in her life met anyone so sweet. "Um, I guess we could go now?"

Kohaku gave an airy laugh. "If you wish." He said, his eyes glinting.

"Why are you laughing?" Chihiro asked totally lost.

"I never thought you were a Hello Kitty person."

Chihiro blanched, forcing herself not to look down.

There were two options at a time like this. Chihiro could a), stutter, and blush, run back to her room and change, or b), act cool and aloof, like she wasn't embarrassed. She decided to do both.

"Um, yeah. I love Hello Kitty. My pajamas are very comfortable." She mumbled, looking down. She turned around to walk back to the Bath House. She felt Kohaku place a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't go. Sorry I've embarrassed you. I didn't mean it. It was inconsiderate of me. I should have told you straight away. Here, let me run you back to your room.

Chihiro suddenly felt Kohaku pick her up, and carry her - bridal style. He then sped down the trail, and within ten seconds, she felt Kohaku put her down. Her toes touched the smooth wooden floor, and Chihiro opened her eyes again, not even realizing she had shut them.

"Woa.." She murmured softly, regaining her blance. She looked back to see Kohaku fighting a smile. "Show off." She muttered, turning back to get her street clothes.

She slid her closet door open, and got out a pale pink baby tee, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Um, could you, you know," turning back to Kohaku, Chihiro mumbled, blushing.

"What was that, 'Hiro?" Kohaku asked lightly, raising his eyebrows.

"Could you.. leave for a moment, so I can change?" Chihiro said, a little louder.

"I can't hear you.."

Chihiro glared at Kohaku, yelling "I need to change, you perv!"

Kohaku laughed loudly, turning around and walking to the other room. Chihiro quickly slipped on her outfit, and walked to where Kohaku was standing, courtesly facing the other way.

"Hey." Chihiro said softly. She boldly reached out, and closed her hands of one her Kohaku's. Kohaku turned around with a mildly surprised smile on his face. His hand clasped around Chihiro's, pulling her towards the exit of the Bath House.

"Where would you like to go today?" Kohaku asked, breaking the comfortable silence as they strolled out of the Bath House.

"Well, I was thinking if we can go to the city today. Like, on a real date." Chihiro blurted, instantly regretting it. Now Kohaku probably thinks she's some weird little girl who fantasizes on her little crushes like a freak. But, to her surprised, Kohaku replied,

"That's a good idea. We should fly to the city next to this one, in case your parents are looking for you."

Chihiro beamed, relieved. "Good idea."

**A/N**

Sorry it's been such a long time. I'm really busy these days, and with finals coming.. ugh.

I'm going to change it to M rated soon. Hopefully no one will mind.

I was so tempted to make the date ruined somehow, so that there's more drama in it. But then, I think you guys would appreciate it more if this is a fluffy FF.

So, what do you think? Should this remain fluffy, or should I add drama and cliffs? Your call!


	5. Kiss

'**Kay, I am currently moving. Or in the process, anyway. I'm **_**moving**_**-moving in August, but we're selling the house, at the moment, so everything's chaos. So I apologize for updating like a snail.. or slug… whatever. But enjoy this chapter.**

Chihiro's heart was about to burst out of her chest.

She swung her right leg around Kohaku's now snake-like body. She gripped on his steel scales tightly, and prepared for Kohaku's take off. As usual, Chihiro was just worrying about nothing. Kohaku's take off was as smooth as ever, but she still felt nervous. Perhaps it was the excitement, anticipation, she felt about her first real date with Kohaku. Well, it was technically her first real date, period. She couldn't find interest in any of the other guys at school.

Her thoughts were washed away as Kohaku flew them just over the first layer of clouds. The clouds weren't that hot. They, and Chihiro and Kohaku, were probably warmed up by the morning sun. It was surprisingly easy to breath up there- perhaps weren't so high above sea level, after all?

Chihiro couldn't think of anything she enjoyed more than to feel the wind rush pass her face, through her long hair, away behind her. She closed her eyes, letting her worries and anxiety blow away with the wind.

She didn't know how long they have flown, but out of nowhere, their elevation started to drop. Chihiro opened her eyes, and saw Kohaku dive nose first down. She felt the cool sensation of the clouds again, and saw that Kohaku was diving fast into the river. Chihiro let out a scream drowned by the wind.

"Kohakuu!" She cried, holding on to her dear life.

At first, she thought Kohaku had lost consciousness. Then, she realized that they couldn't be that heavy, to be dropping down at much speed. Then, without realizing she had closed them in the first place, she opened her eyes to slits to see that there was a n amused expression on Kohaku's reptile-like face.

Then, she saw the ocean water just a few feet away from her. She squeezed her eyes shut, and prepared for the impact of the cold water. But it never came.

Kohaku was now gliding right on top of the water, and Chihiro could feel the tops of her shoes getting wet. With a yelp, she lifted feet up.

Chihiro closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths, and felt a bit better. Kohaku graduately slowed down. She felt the soft sand underneath her feet, and opened her eyes again. Kohaku turned back into human form, and Chihiro fell on top of him.

Kohaku started laughing. He rolled over, making Chihiro fall to the side of him. Chihiro knew she couldn't stay mad at him any longer, so she started.

"Kohaku! What the hell?! You scared the living day lights out of- stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"It was, haaha, hilarious!" He said, holding his stomach. "You should have seen the _look_ on your face!"

Chihiro couldn't think of a comeback, so she stuck out her tongue. Kohaku chuckled for a bit more, then swiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He turned to Chihiro, his green eyes glinting. Chihiro couldn't remember why she was mad in the first place. She blushed, looking down, feeling her long eye lashes brush her high cheek bones. She felt a hand on her chin, and looked up to see Kohaku's eyes glinting a much different way.

"Don't look down, 'Hiro. You eyes are way too gorgeous to be hidden from." He whispered, his face just inches away. If Chihiro leaned just a bit over..

At his words, Chihiro reddened even more. She looked down again, but remembered Kohaku's word, and forced herself to look up, again.

Then, Kohaku leaned just a couple of centimeters, but Chihiro caught it. Her heart rate picked up for the millionth time today, and she suddenly had difficulty in breathing.

He leaned further in, and in…

And-

_Splash!_

Kohaku pushed Chihiro over, and they both fell in the river. Chihiro gasped, filling her mouth with salty sand-water.

"Gah! You!" She screamed, sitting up to see Kohaku grinning like crazy. She pushed him over with both her hands, and he fell back, bringing her on top of him. She laughed, feeling more carefree as she has ever felt.

Kohaku then rolled them both over, and straddled Chihiro down. She squirmed, trying to break free.

"Just when I let my guard down!" Chihiro made a pouty face, and Kohaku's grasp lightened. She took advantage of that, and flipped them over again, again.

Unfortunately, they've rolled to the wrong way. The waves of the salty river water washed over them, making them both cough. Chihiro sat up, trying not to breathe in any water. Kohaku followed her lead, and sat up, too.

"Ugh, human form. Can't take any water in his body." He said, coughing.

"Well, sor-ry, if us _humans_ aren't fancy-bodied enough for you!" Chihiro said, sticking out her tongue, again.

Kohaku laughed, still coughing. God, he was soo-

He pushed Chihiro over again, and they fell back. "This time, I'm not letting go!"

Chihiro knew that struggling wouldn't do anything. He was way stronger than she was. Then, a light bulb turned on.

She fell completely still, and glared up at Kohaku. Kohaku, thinking she had given up, tilted his chin up, and laughed in triumph. When he looked back at Chihiro, she made her pouty face, again. Kohaku froze, his eyes frozen at her face. His grip lightened, and she pushed with all her force on him. She fell on Kohaku.

"Ha! I see you have fallen for my pouty face!" She said, mocking his triumph smile.

Kohaku smiled crookedly. "You really are cute…"

"Huh?"

Did he just say what she thought he had said? Chihiro blushed.

"God! We're all wet now!" Kohaku suddenly exclaimed. Way to ruin the moment.

Chihiro smiled, disappointed. Maybe he did that on purpose? He probably didn't want to kiss her, or anything, after all. Foolish Chihiro, getting her hopes up, yet again.

They sat up, and let the gentle waves cool them off. It was probably almost noon now, the sun was high up. Chihiro's hair was almost dry from the sun, when Kohaku broke the comfortable silence.

"Can I kiss you now?" He asked, his eyes locking with Chihiro's. Her throat got caught, but Kohaku didn't need an answer.

He leaned all the way over, and, as gentle as ever, placed his lips on hers. He added just the tiniest bit of pressure, then pulled away.

**A/N**

I have found out, that the type of music (if any at all) decides on all! It was soo difficult to write the cute part with the radio on, playing punk/rock.

And I just couldn't leave you with yet _another_ almost-but-no-kiss! That would just be mean!

..hehe. More of that coming up! I apologize again for updating slow.


	6. Human Food

**I'm glad you guys liked the kiss! Now... for something a little more.. heated..**

**Enjoyy!**

Chihiro gasped, blood broiling up to her face.

She's never been kissed before, so she wasn't expecting what she got. Chihiro have always thought that first kisses are supposed to be hesitant, unsure, like they are in movies. What she got was.. oh, there weren't even words to describe it.

First of all, it was sweet. So sweet. No sickening sweet, like sugar on top of chocolate, on top of more sugar, but sweet enough for Chihiro to feel the ache in her heart when the kiss ended. She decided to follow her instinct.

Chihiro pressed herself right up Kohaku as soon as he pulled back. She took one shaky breath in, and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Surprised, but willing, Kohaku followed her lead.

She could feel that he was surprised- she couldn't blame him. He kisses a girl real sweet one day, and the girl attacks him in response? But Chihiro didn't care. Her brain was disconnected from her body. All she could feel was the ache she felt at her abdomen. She snaked her hands around Kohaku, and clung on to his neck for her dear life.

There was an electric shot inside her when Kohaku responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. The ache shot up, all the way through her stomach and to her heart. Instead of feeling relieved, the ache got worse, but better, all at once.

Chihiro never understood lust. Before this kiss.

Out of nowhere, Chihiro felt Kohaku's tongue on her lips. One moment, it was just the gentle, yet some-what harsh pressure of his lips. Then, he was sucking on her lower lip with his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Chihiro gasped, and Kohaku took advantage of her opened mouth to dart his tongue in. It flickered up, instantly activating Chihiro's. By no time, she was kissing Kohaku like she's been doing it all her life. Chihiro was even brave enough to nip at Kohaku's lower lip a few times, causing him to growl. The sound made her more confident, but her ache got worse. It was all unfamiliar to her, these feelings. She somehow liked the aching feeling.

All but too soon, she heard Kohaku chuckle, and push her gently off him. She untangled, with great effort, her arms, and sighed heavily.

"We have a lot more time to kiss, 'Hiro, darling. All the time in the world." He said softly, smiling. He then kissed her soft, and short. Chihiro could see in his eyes that he was, too, sad they had to part. Her heart was thundering like mad. They lied on the soft sand for a while, letting themselves catch their breath.

Kohaku sat up, grinning. "Wow." He said, still a bit breathless.

"That's an understatement.." Chihiro mumbled, blushing.

"Hiro," Kohaku started, looking into her eyes. Oh, how she loved it when he calls her that.. it's so sweet. So cute. It made her feel so good inside.

"Hmm, Kohaku?" She said dreamily. She probably had a stupid grin on her face, too. Way to impress a guy, Chihiro.

"Do-do you want to go see a movie?" He asked, sounding worried. Chihiro frowned.

"Movies? Where did this come from?" She asked, confused.

"I just wanted to see.. what a normal date would feel like." Hesitant, Kohaku tilted his head to his side, like he was trying to imagine was normal people would do when they were out.

Chihiro suppressed a giggle. "So, spirits don't, you know, _go on normal dates_?" She teased, a smile tugging her lips.

Kohaku didn't get the joke, however. He shook his head. "We go out to eat. But, then again, I wouldn't know. I've never gone on dates.."

That shocked Chihiro more than it probably should have. Kohaku? Never gone on dates? Impossible! He was so irresistibly _gorgeous_.

This time, Chihiro couldn't hold in the laughter. Kohaku frowned, then pouted. "Hiro, you are wounding my ego. There is nothing remotely funny about-"

"Oh, _Kohaku_!" Chihiro giggled. "You are _so _cute!"

"Well, if you put it that way.. I'm no longer hurt." He teased, smiling. "You, my dear, are forgiven." It was amazing how the littlest things, like calling her "my dear", could make her heart flutter.

Chihiro rolled her eyes, smiling. "So, about that movie.."

"There's a town just twenty minutes walking distance from here." Kohaku said.

"Okay!" Chihiro chirped, standing up, and pulling Kohaku up as she went. Kohaku chuckled, letting her pull him up. He started to walk towards the town and Chihiro followed him silently. Her fingers slid away from Kohaku's but he held them in place. She was surprised at his gesture, but was really happy that he wanted to hold hands in the first place. She smiled to herself.

They walked mostly in silence, hand in hand. Before she knew it, she started to see the city lights.

It was bright out- barely noon -but there were lights flashing everywhere. Chihiro grinned from ear to ear. Then, her stomach growled embarrassingly loud. It just had to betray her.

"We need to eat.." Kohaku said, thinking.

"What, afraid that human food will kill you?" She teased, leaning towards Kohaku.

"Well, it will make me stink." He teased right back. "But I was such an idiot, I didn't pack anything from the Bath House. I suppose we would have to eat human food." He sighed heavily, feigning really disappointed.

"What about that one, over there?" Chihiro said, pointing at a little restaurant at the corner of the street.

"Okay."

That restaurant just happened to have every food anyone could ever imagine. They cooked literally _everything_! Chihiro finally decided on a plate of Chinese dumplings, which came with a bowl of chicken conji, two plates of kimbap, a bit of sushi, and two rice balls with spicy tuna for them to share. Kohaku, of course, have never had human food. Not that sprit food was really different, but it tasted a lot different. He was reluctant to drink the Chinese conji, which was just basically rice with chicken in water with some chicken broth, and salt. But soon enough, Kohaku was warmed up to the food. They ended up ordering another portion of pork and chive dumplings, and this time, tried beef conji. They ended up walking out of the restaurant, bloated, laughing and really happy.

"You know, I must introduce human food to the Bath House.. we are way to biased on humans." Kohaku said, smiling crookedly.

Chihiro laughed openly. She then became quiet, thinking. Kohaku picked up on that quickly.

"What's up?" He asked lightly, his smile loosened.

"I was just thinking.. am I a human, or a spirit?"

Kohaku's smile reappeared again. "Human, of course."

"But.. you said that spirits are biased on humans.."

"Prejudiced, too." He added quietly.

"Yeah. I was worrying about that." Chihiro said softly, looking down. "What will people think about a human at the Bath House?"

She looked up to see Kohaku rolling his eyes. "I could not care less." He declared. Chihiro smiled a bit.

"I want to be a dragon, too." She said playfully. Kohaku stiffened. "What's wrong?" She asked. She hasn't said the wrong thing again, has she?

"Well.." Kohaku shifted his eyes away.

"What?" Chihiro asked, a little more demanding.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Tell me!"

"I will."

"When?"

"Not now. Today's not the day." He kissed the top of her head."Today is too perfect."

Chihiro frowned.

"C'mon, let's catch that movie!" Kohaku said lightly, smiling again. Chihiro sighed. "Okay."

**A/N**

**Ugh! I hate writing in third tense- I am so not used to it!! And face it- I'm better at first person-, but I can't just go ahead and change tenses all of a sudden!**

**So you decide- should I re-do this whole story so it's in first person tense, or continue as third person limited-omniscient?**

**And just so you know, kimbaps are Korean food. It's really good. Kinda looks like sushi, but it's really just veggies and eggs and stuff in it. It's soo good! You should google 'kimbap' if you still don't know what I'm talking about.**

**And if you guys make me very, very happy (like, around 10 reviews?) I will make the next chapter very long, and very steamy.**

**;D**


	7. Mvoie

**A/N**

I've noticed a lot of people thought Kohaku's very OOC in my story. I do realize that I made him more outgoing than he really is in the movie, but I guess that's just how it's going to go. It is a _**fan **_**fiction, after all. It wouldn't be so if all the characters were IC.**

**But you know what, the reason Kohaku's more open in my story is going to be in the next chapter.**

**And as you may know, I'm moving around the world, which would be why I'm not updating as much. I don't know why, but I like Innocent Until Proven Guilty better.. ;(( sorry, but that one's just an easier FF to write. But anyways, you guys are awesome! Here's that long, steamy chapter you wanted.**

Chihiro was giggling by no time. Kohaku was just amazing! He made Chihiro laugh so hard, she almost peed. Of course, there were their intimate, heart-pounding, pulse-stopping kisses here and there. And Chihiro's already lost count on how many times she's been lost in his eyes. How many times no matter what, her eyes just cannot tear itselves away from his. How many times she could just melt...

It seemed like just ten minutes has passed when Kohaku was buying tickets already. There was this one movie, about a girl who moves to a new city. It seemed like a cheesy movie to Chihiro, but she wouldn't be paying much attention to the screen, anyway. Kohaku was much, much more exciting to watch.

Protesting, Chihiro walked along with Kohaku to buy popcorn. They just had an amazing lunch, she can't possibly stuff any more food in her mouth, and it'll all go to waste.

"But, Hiro, I thought popcorn and pop was essential for any theatre movie?" Kohaku said, frowning, waiting for the line to clear.

"Um, no. I don't think it's essential. I go to movies with my parents all the time without popcorn." Chihiro argued.

"Regardless. Popcorn and soda. I'm curious to taste it. They said popcorn is oily, but it seems kind of nice." He said, thoughtful.

"Fine. But don't expect me to eat a lot." Chihiro mumbled, lost.

Kohaku smiled, and kissed Chihiro on the forehead.

The cashier was a girl, older than her by possibly five years. But nevertheless, she was flirting excessively. Chihiro fumed as the girl smiled, and tilted her head to the side, asking what Kohaku wanted. Yes, Kohaku was a really, really hot guy. But he was Chihiro's really, really hot guy, the jealousy burned her throat so much, it startled her. It surprised her how much this bothered her. She knew that Kohaku was not her _property_, but Chihiro wanted him to be. Hers, and hers only.

She was still pouting, eyebrows furrowed, when they left the stand for the theatre. Kohaku laughed quietly to himself. Her frown got deeper.

"What?" She snapped, once they found themselves a seat.

"Nothing," Kohaku teased, grinning. "I'm sorry, Hiro. I never thought you're a jealous person."

"Is it that obvious?" She grumbled, folding her arms.

"Jealousy is practically leaking from you, Hiro. I can see the steam coming from your ears."

Chihiro huffed.

"Oh, Hiro. Can you not? You know that she is so unimportant compared to you? That she is not, and never will be, one hundredth as beautiful, as sweet, and as perfect as you? Chihiro, you are my one, and only love. Do not be mad, please. You are the only one for me."

Kohaku's words were just so soft, but so strong, Chihiro's heart got stuck to her throat. She swallowed painfully, then attacked his lips.

Kohaku responded with as much enthusiasm. It was a close-mouthed kiss, but it contained as much passion as anything.

Luck was on her side today- the lights dimmed at that moment, and a rather loud trailer came on.

She can't remember, but Chihiro was pretty sure that there weren't that many people in the theatre. That was good, because Kohaku suddenly decided to roam his hands up her waist. They stopped at the sides of her breasts, and Chihiro let out a big moan against Kohaku's lips.

They stopped kissing for a moment, catching their breaths. Chihiro wrapped her arms around Kohaku's neck, and secured them tightly. Kohaku smiled gently, taking her lips again.

Kohaku's tongue pried Chihiro's lips open, and started flickering in her mouth. He messaged her lower back, sending shivers, and sparks, up and down her spine. Her right leg twitched.

Breaking free of her own hold on Kohaku, Chihiro let her hands explore Kohaku's upper body. She didn't know if it was a dragon thing, or it's just him, but Kohaku's chest that unbelievably well toned. She could feel the muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt. Her hands found his abs, and traced the muscles with her fingers delicately.

Kohaku groaned at her touch. He broke the furious kiss, and whispered huskily at her ear, "Oh, Hiro. You have no idea what you're doing to me."

As he said it, his fingers brushed Chihiro's breasts. It was amazing how that little pressure can make her feel so fired up.

"Oh, I think I can imagine." Chihiro whispered back. She didn't think he could hear her- the movie trailer was really quite loud. But Kohaku seemed to understand what she said. He smiled wickedly at her, biting her earlobe. It was gentle, but it made Chihiro gasp out loud. She moaned again, this time right at Kohaku's ear. Hearing Kohaku's quite heavy breathing hitch just did it- Chihiro snaked her arms around his neck, and kissed him furiously. She was surprised no one has shushed them yet.

Somehow, Chihiro moved herself on top of Kohaku. Straddling him, she continued to feel the rock hard muscles. She noticed that Kohaku had really nice pecs.. Could this guy be more amazing?

Another trailer came up, and it must have been funny, because the few people around them started to laugh. The laugher brought Chihiro back to earth, and as soon as she realized the position she was in, she blushed furiously. Kohaku chuckled, moving her back to her seat.

Chihiro pouted playfully. She the flickering lights from the big movie screen aluminate Kohaku's face. He had an expression Chihiro couldn't really read. It was half disappointed, but half amused. She leaned in to kiss him again, but he pushed her away.

"Not now, Hiro." He sounded like he was talking to himself more than her. Chihiro could fully relate. But, in the end, with a _lot_ of self-control, they managed to sit through the whole movie without touching each other again. Chihiro was afraid even if she holds his hand she will loose the control. She ate popcorn to keep her mouth distracted.

As soon as the movie was over, Chihiro, who had no idea what the movie was about because she was so distracted, shot up, and grabbed Kohaku's hand. The moment was gone- she didn't think it would come up again, but she wanted to get away from a public place as soon as possible. Kohaku gladly followed her out. They ran, laughing, to the trees where Kohaku was transform again.

"Kohaku," Chihiro said, looking at him before he transformed. "Can we go back to the beach?"

"Anything for you, sweet Hiro." He said, smiling. Chihiro can see the shine in his eyes.

He transformed, and she hopped on. His scales were as smooth as ever, yet she held on to him with no difficulty. It was probably 2 or 3 o-clock now- Chihiro didn't keep a watch with her. She was glad she had another few hours left with Kohaku. Maybe they can go have dinner..

Before she knew it, Kohaku was gliding down. They spiraled faster and faster down to the earth. This time, Chihiro was prepared. She crouched down lower onto Kohaku's body, and this time, she actually enjoyed the rush as they shot back up at the very last second. She couldn't help but to laugh carefreely. If only time can pause. She wanted to stay frozen like this forever.

Once Kohaku transformed back, Chihiro pulled him down so he lied straight on his back. Her rested her head on his chest, and curled to his side. Kohaku smiled, and started to play with a strand of her hair. She sighed, content.

"Look," Kohaku said suddenly, after ten minutes or so relaxing in the silence. " A bird. A big bird, wow."

Chihiro sat up, and Kohaku did the same. There was a crane on the east side of them, fishing. It caught one, and flew away, its powerful wings beating to get it in the air.

"Cranes are beautiful." whispered Chihiro, smiling.

"I can think of someone else who's even more beautiful." said Kohaku playfully, turning me around.

"Oh, really?" a smile crept on her lips.

Kohaku captured them, and Chihiro's lips moved with his once again. It was a sweet kiss, until Kohaku deepened it. The feeling came back. A flame ignited in Chihiro's lower stomach. She moaned as Kohaku's hands held her waist again. She held on to his neck, bringing him closer, if possible. She broke free, desperately in need of oxygen, but Kohaku's lips never left her. It traveled down, sucking at her earlobes, then neck. With his teeth, Kohaku pried down the collar of Chihiro's shirt, and sucked at a spot dangerously close to her breasts.

Letting out a loud and wild moan, Chihiro threw her head back. She straddled Kohaku again, and she attacked his neck. She nipped and sucked down, until she was at the collar of his shirt. Her fingers were playing with the bottom of his shirt, and it came up, roaming on his perfect abs. They felt even more amazing without the restriction of the layer of clothing. Growling playfully, she brought the bottom of his shirt up, and took it off.

Kohaku let her, his hands leaving her waist, and the small of her back, briefly. Chihiro stopped for a second, and looked at Kohaku. His face, his lips, his chest, _oh_, those abs!

"Enjoying the view?" asked Kohaku in is husky voice. Chihiro took a shaking breath.

"Oh yeah."

Chihiro lowered to kiss him again, with passion she never knew she had. Her hands never left Kohaku's gorgeous body. He flipped her over, and boldly started to fond with her breasts.

Arching her back, Chihiro moaned out his name. It was more like a scream. She was sure no one could hear them, so she made no effort to keep quiet as she did in the movie theatre.

Then, suddenly, Kohaku let go of her, sat up, and rolled over so that he was no longer on top of Chihiro. Chihiro sat up as well, and peered at him in confusion.

"What happened?" she asked timidly. Kohaku's hair was a mess- she was sure hers was too.

"I can't." Kohaku replied in a strangled voice.

"Why not?"

"Because. If I go any further.. I'd loose all my control.. I can't-"

Chihiro didn't let him finish. "Why not?" She repeated, this time in a demanding tone.

Kohaku turned to look at Chihiro with his fierce eyes. "You're too young."

Chihiro's heart dropped. Her face gave away her feelings. Rejection burned. "Oh.." She said in a small voice, looking down. What is this feeling?

"N-No!" Kohaku said quickly, waving his hands. "I'm not saying no! I'm just saying.. not _now_."

"Oh." Chihiro looked up. There was hope, then. It was small, but it was something. "I understand. I am only fourteen." She shrugged, trying to convince herself it was no big deal. She wasn't planning on loosing her virginity at the age of fourteen, anyway. But she couldn't stop feeling.. awful. She could not put her finger on this feeling- much like everything else about this relationship, Chihiro didn't know what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but-" Kohaku started. Chihiro placed a small kiss on his lips before he could finish.

"No, I understand." She smiled. She did, really.

A/N

**Oh, I think it's because I'm writing Innocent Until Proven Guilty in first person, is why it's so difficult to write in third. And that I'm reading Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn again (damn that book was an effing disappointment! but I loved it so much).. I should read.. Harry Potter, or something.. ARRGH**

**Okay. Well, hope you liked that chapter! : ) You should tell me what you think- in a review!**


End file.
